


You'll Always Burn As Bright

by suckjin



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ....or I hope so though, Alternate Unverse- Angels, Angel Louis, Angels, Angst, But I swear this has a happy ending, Character Death, Human!Harry, I'm not quite sure, I'm sorru, M/M, This contains like, a hundred or minus of smut, angel!louis, normal!harry, sorry anyway, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjin/pseuds/suckjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry owns a company, Louis is his new assistant, who's also been dead for five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Burn As Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is short I know lol but sorry for my wrong grammar and all, I hope you guys have so much fun reading this and again, I'm not fluent in english sorry. Title is from The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance.

   Everything is so white and clean and it also makes Harry's eyes very blurry. Its his new company now and he can't help but smile. It has been his father's but due to his death and since he's the only child, of course he inherit it from him. First, he was very nervous and all but everything's finally going to places in his life. His father's secretary recently got fired before his death so now, his best mate, Zayn, who's also working for Harry's father for years now, is helping him get a reliable new assistant.

 

"Why do I even need to do this, Zayn?" Harry asked him, both of them walking towards the elevator. Zayn just smiled on the floor and said: "Harry, there are a lot more things you can't do by yourself. Trust me, I'm not even the owner but I, myself, needs an assistant so badly. 

 

They talked for a few more minutes before stopping at their designated room, its a plain white room, white metallic table in the middle, a small vase on top of it, which is also white and Harry just sat on the chair, facing the door. Someone knocked on the door, Zayn's head poking in it and smiling  reassuringly, Harry just smiled tightly at him. "Are you ready?" Zayn said.

 

"Yeah.." Harry said. Zayn closed the door and someone came in, a blonde haired girl with so much makeup in her face but no, Harry's not judging. 

 

This'll be a long day.

 

-x-

 

Harry's been tired, a long time ago. And now he's down to the last one. Harry rest his face on his hands. Someone knocked lightly, as if he doesn't know what he's about to face. Then the door opened making Harry straighten his sitting position. It was a boy, slim face with a figure that anyone would probably drop their mouths on the floor on, he have a soft feathery brown hair, bright blue eyes staring back at Harry's, cute button nose and thin lips.

 

He looks flustered. "I'm sorry! I'm late, aren't I?" He asked with a little desperation mix with hope in his tone. 

 

"No, its okay." Harry assured him then the boy looks relived. "Oh, Good! I thought I would be late for the first interview of my life."

 

"First?" Harry asked then the boy smiled brightly at him then said: "Yeah, Why? 'm freshly out of college..." He trailed of but regained his posture again.

 

"so you decided to apply for being an assistant?" Harry asked him, it wasn't in the list of questions he has on but he's generally curious. I mean, who would apply for being an assistant when he or she's fresh out of college...certainly not Harry but again, he doesn't judge.

 

"Yup. I mean, why not? I've got to earn as much money as I can.." He said. Harry just smiled at the feathery-haired boy. He looks so young, Harry thought to himself, he must not be much more older then 18.

 

"How old are you?" Harry asked. He just sent another smile to Harry then answered: "23."

 

What? He can't be older than 18.."Yeah everybody thinks that I'm just seventeen or eighteen..Even my mom! So don't worry about it," He said jokingly.

 

"Okay, What's your name again?"

 

"Oh, Its Louis..Louis Tomlinson!" He said enthusiastically. wow, he does have a great name.

 

-x-

 

   Its been days since the interview and Harry wasn't even shock to himself when he decided that Louis will have the position. Now, Harry's back to his office, sipping a coffee and staring at the London view, waiting for Louis to arrive. He checked the time, at the same time his door opened, Louis' body walking into Harry's office with a determined and pleased look on his face.

 

"Hello again, Mr. Styles." Louis said and Harry ignored the growing bulge between his legs. Louis' voice is going straightly to his length. However, he just ignored it and motioned the chair in front of him. Louis walked and sat on the chair, ignoring Harry's eyes going from Louis' eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again.

 

"So.." Louis said.

 

Harry has been brought back to the world as he shook his head then giving Louis an apologetic smile. "How're you?" Harry said.

 

"I'm fine, thank you. How are  _you, Mr. Styles?"_   Louis said, now smiling even bigger at harry and Harry wonders if his cheeks are hurting from the smiling too much or he's just fine with it. Harry wonders if Louis is a bright person, of course he is, His subconscious said to him.

 

"I'm good too. So did Zayn explain you all the, um, things?" He generally looked confused at Harry's words. "Guess not, I'll just explain it to you."

 

He nodded and motioned his hands around the office. "So yeah, I guess all you have to do is just help me out, sort all of the files and yeah that's pretty much it."

 

"Oh, that _things_!" Louis exclaimed then nodded silently.

 

"Yeah okay, you can start your work tomorrow. The whole point of this day is pretty much letting you know that you've got the position." Harry said and once again, the ocean-eyed boy nodded.

 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Styles. You'll never regret hiring me, I swear!" He said then sent a small smile to Harry, walking away then leaving Harry from his thoughts. 

 

   Not even fifteen minutes later, Zayn come in, holding large stacks of papers. Oh yeah, work. yay.

 

"So are you sure you don't like everyone you've interviewed?" Zayn asked, Harry looked at him weirdly then replied; "Already found one.."

 

"Oh." Zayn said, surprised. "Guess we should celebrate for that then?"

 

"For what?" Harry asked.

 

"you, the new assistant, the company and all!" Zayn hooked his arms around Harry then hummed happily. Harry just let him go, by letting him go, I mean generally dropping him on the carper leaving him pouting.

 

"Whatever, Styles. I'll just text you all the details, see you tomorrow. Have a good night and safe trip!" Zayn said. Harry nodded, when Zayn is out of his office Harry murmured to himself, "You too."

 

-x-

 

   Harry woke up with tired eyes and restrained muscles and dreamed about the brown haired boy with blue eyes who keeps haunting him in his sleep.  He washed his face, prepared breakfast for himself then started getting ready for his work. He drove to the large buildings then all of the workers greeted him either silently, showing a smile or mostly almost shoving their boobs on his face. Harry really does have a sharp but elegant face. Almost everyone wants him when he was in college, he wouldn't call it a plus. 

 

Harry just greeted them the same, formal way, nodding against their directions and smiling formally. Some of them smiled back and others just blushed completely making Harry laughed softly and he's generally confused again.

 

"Morning, Mr. Styles!" Louis chirped at him the moment he walked in the room. 

 

"Good morning to you too, Louis." Louis blushed lightly, judging by the faint pink blush on his cheek and he completely ignored the throbbing in his chest.

 

"So, I made you coffee, I swear its still hot! Organized all of your things that need to be organized, also swept your floor and yeah," Louis smiled.

 

"Swept the floor?" Harry asked, confusedly. That didn't come with the job and the cleaner is assigned to do that!

 

"Yeah," Louis said.

 

"You didn't have to do that, it was the cleaner's." Harry chuckled lightly.

 

"No, its okay. The cleaner already did but I just have to make sure you don't accidentally slip on the floor."

 

"That's very kind of you, Louis. but really you don't have to do that..." Harry trailed off.

 

"I like to," Louis said softly.

 

   If Harry listened closely, he would hear Louis saying, "I care about you more than you think." and "I don't want you to die like I did." under his breath. 

 

-x-

 

   Its been a week when Zayn called Harry saying "they really need to get out and celebrate" so now they are here, together with Louis on his side and a few people from their work in the club. Louis had been smiling the whole time and Harry noticed one thing.

 

"Why don't you go socialized with other people?" Harry asked.

 

Louis shrugged then said, "I don't feel like it, I just like knowing and being closed to one person, you. Don't you like it?" No Harry doesn't want it.

 

"Okay," Harry let it go then walked towards the bar, Louis still by his side.

 

   Its been hours and both Harry and Louis have been on their fourth or fifth drink and they are just having a little chat (well maybe not little, they are much more louder than they think but thankfully, it was covered by the loud sound filling the whole place.) and enjoying each other's company. Louis have been attached to harry the whole time, laughing at the little joke Harry made that he swore no one laughed or even found it funny except Louis.

 

   Louis' back is turned away from Harry, slowly grinding his back on Harry's front. Satisfied, when he heard (and felt) Harry's deep breath on his neck. Harry then slowly grind in front making Louis smiled then he turned kissing Harry with so much passion and this is what Harry's been dreaming about lately. Then something vibrated in Louis' back. He slightly pulled away from Harry making him confused.

 

"Shit, its my mom." Louis said. "-And she wants be back home now."

 

Harry nodded understandingly. "Its okay, You want me to drive you back?"

 

"No, its alright." Louis said.

 

"I'll just walk you out." Louis said nothing then both of them walked and is both visible to the sobering air. 

 

"I'll just see you later, alright." harry again, nodded.

 

"Bye, Louis." Louis smiled, stand on tippy-toes and pecked Harry on the cheek, resulting in Harry, being a big baby he is, pouted. 

 

"Oh come on," harry whined. Louis just laughed then stand on his toes again, this time kissing him. Harry's hands came on his back and neck, Louis' hands on both sides of his head, kissing him back with burning passion.

 

Louis was the one who pulled off first. "Bye Harry." Harry just waved then walked away, turning back to the club when Louis was nowhere to be seen.

 

   When he went back to the club and meet Zayn, he was faced with one of his co-workers, Sarah, he thinks. She was the one who almost push her boobs out for him. She turned to him, smiling cheekily then whispered in his ear; "If you're looking for someone to danced with, at least ask me." She winked leaving Harry's brows furrow. Then she walked away.

 

He was faced with Zayn again, "There you are, man! I've been looking everywhere for you." who is absolutely pissed off his ass.

 

-x-

 

[[ The Light Behind Your Eyes ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76WJJ57YoG0) 

_"I want to be with you tonight,"_

 

  Harry woke up with slight sweat forming on his forehead. The same voice is still haunting him to sleep. He quickly gathered himself and prepared himself for another day at work. With pounding head, he padded to his bathroom, washing everything that reminds him of yesterday except the Louis. The kiss with Louis. Harry widened his eyes. Holy shit! He just kissed Louis! The voice who's been haunting him to sleep. 

 

When he got to his office, he was surprised when no one greeted him. Usually, Louis would be the first one to show up before him. His brows furrowed, unsettlement going on his stomach unwelcomed. One minute, ten minutes, thirty minutes and still Louis hasn't showed up. What if its about the kiss. No, no, no. He was chewing his lips when Zayn opened the door, welcoming himself. 

 

"Hi, Harry." 

 

"Zayn," Harry nodded formally at him, too preoccupied at the moment. Cellphone, dancing in his hands and he was battling himself when Zayn interrupted him asking; "So, What even happened last night?"

 

"honestly, I don't know either." It was partly a lie. All he remembers is the kiss.

 

Thirty minutes later, Zayn left the room and Harry finally messaged Louis,

* * *

**To: Louis Tomlinson**

**From: Harry Styles**

 

**Hi Louis. Good day to you, I was wondering why aren't at work? And if it has something to do about your health, I hope you're okay.**

* * *

 

   Its been hours and still, Louis hasn't replied yet. Harry's getting a little worried. harry once again bit his lip then opened the message app on his phone, scrambling and typing another messaged to Louis, Harry looked at the time and saw that he only have an hour before he go back to his house.

* * *

**To: Louis Tomlinson**

**From: Harry Styles**

 

**Is it about the kiss? Please reply immediately, you're worrying me.**

* * *

 

   Almost a minute later, Harry's phone light up and with his heart beating, he grabbed his phone with shaky hands. Its from Louis, Harry mentally sighed in relief.

* * *

**To: Harry Styles**

**From: Louis Tomlinson**

 

**I'm alright, Harry. I just need to rest at house right now. My head still pounding from last night and no, its not about the kiss. I even enjoyed the kiss, why would you think that? Didn't you enjoyed it? :(**

 

**To: Louis Tomlinson**

**From: Harry Styles**

 

**Glad to hear you're alright, Lou. (Is it okay if I call you that?) Anyway, I enjoyed the kiss, thank you for that. Hope you're feeling better now, are you going to work tomorrow?**

 

**To: Harry Styles**

**From: Louis Tomlinson**

 

**Its okay to call me Lou...In fact my mother also calls me that. Yep! I'm going to work tomorrow, already miss me?**

 

**To: Louis Tomlinson**

**From: Harry Styles**

 

**Yes, I'm not gonna lie. I already missed your intoxicating smile and cute accent.**

 

**To: Harry Styles**

**From: Louis Tomlinson**

 

**Aww, I'm flattered Styles. See you tomorrow.**

 

* * *

 

   The moment he walked into the door of his office, he was immediately greeted by Louis himself. Harry was surprised when Louis jumped right into his arms and hugged him with a goofy smile.

 

"How was your day without me?" Louis said jokingly.

 

"It was boring. How're you? Already feeling well?" Harry asked, as Louis let go from his grasp but they are still eye-to-eye. Not really, he have to look down in order yo meet Louis' eyes but deep down, he won't admit but he feels all giddy and its like fireworks and butterflies are erupting in his stomach no matter how cliche that was.

 

"Yep! Your message helped," Louis said then pecked Harry's cheeks once more.

 

-x-

 

   Its been months and Harry still can't get enough of Louis, I mean who would be. Its maybe his smile, or looks but no, its all of him and right now, both of them are cuddling up on Harry's sofa, reruns of Friends playing softly in the background. There was no words needed to be said, they were just contented to be in each other's arms. Harry tapped on Louis' nose making the boy giggle. Louis pecked Harry's lips then everything was fine. At least that's what Harry knew.

 

"Make love to me," Louis whispered to Harry making him still in his position.

 

Harry looked up to Louis and ask: "Are you sure?"

 

Louis didn't answer, just nodded. "Okay." harry said, Louis smile at him.

 

"I'll be right back," Harry said, Louis brows furrowing but then he returned and saw condom and lube in both of his hands.

 

Harry gently lay Louis on his back, bringing the pillow beneath his back. "Are you sure?" Harry asked again, Louis only giggled and bring harry to him, kissing him softly.

 

Then Harry coated two of his fingers with lube. Still kissing the blue eyed boy, he traced the ring of muscles making the boy gasp then moan softly. "H-harry..."

Gently, he pushed one of his fingers in Louis, seeing that its in fact so tight so he eased its way until his fingers are knuckles deep, the boy soon eased then started riding Harry's fingers. "Harry, more," He gasped then Harry put two coated fingers in making the boy once again moan. The view is really beautiful. Louis' mouth formed in a small 'o' making small little gasp sound, its also obscene. When he's stretched so that he won't be hurt anymore, Harry slowly pulled his pants down and wrapped himself with the condom. Louis was watching him deeply and looking lost in the moment.

 

Harry slowly eased into him, stilled to let Louis adjust and when he did, he started a slow and very torturing rhythm making the younger boy whine. "Shhh.." Harry whispered then slowly thrust in and out of the younger boy.

 

The air was full of moans and deep breaths erupting from the couple's mouths and truly, it was harry's best day and he would like to frame this moment of his life, he's never been so happy.

 

-x-

 

   Harry wake up with no one in his side. Confused, he searched the whole house and still the boy was nowhere to bee seen. He grabbed his phone and texted the younger boy again. Two hours later, the boy still hasn't text. He didn't care if he's being late in his work or not, he just wanted to see if his boy is okay.

 

He quickly dressed in his clothes, grabbing the jacket and exiting the house. He walked to the place he only knew Louis would be at, his own home. After fifteen minutes, he is now faced on the dark bricked wall of Louis' house. He gently knocked on the door and a woman with hair pulled into a bun greeted him but a slight tone of surprised.

 

"Oh, its you." She aid and Harry now looked genuinely confused. He's pretty sure this is Louis' mom because of the same hair color, bright blue eyes and thin lips. "Louis have told me a lot about you,"

 

"I hope only the good things," He chuckled uneasily, still wanting to find the younger boy.

 

"Yeah, if I knew better, he's in love with you." She said, she was starting to cry and Harry's not good with comforting people. "I'm sorry," She gently wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

 

"So...um, where is he?" He asked her. The woman stilled then said: "You didn't know?"

 

"What?" Harry stirred uncomfortably in his position. The woman smiled gently at him. "I'm Jay if you still don't know."

 

"Come." Jay said to him, they both got up then Jay knocked on the door, it  was a small house but good for one person, Harry wonders what happened to Louis' father, he never seem to mention him. "Lou, is it okay to come in?"

 

About a few seconds after, Jay just opened the door and Harry noticed the tears already spilling on her eyes. Harry wonders what cause that? Is it something about Louis?

 

He was greeted with a dimmed room, only a candle illuminating the whole room. He looked around and saw a drawing of him-if he's not mistaken-on the dresser. Harry's stomach swarmed with fondness as he slowly smiled at it.

 

"See, he's practically obsessed with you!" She laughed but there was no humor in it.

 

"Before I start, he sent this to you," Jay handed him a piece of paper. "He said to you to only opened it when you're at home."

 

Harry nodded but more confused as ever. "Where is him?"

 

Jay take a sharp breath and said, "He's dead...since five years ago." Harry's jaw dropped. This could be a lie and its been quiet for minutes and Harry finally said: "What?"

 

"he's been dead, Harry."

 

"how?" Harry asked, tears now spilling in his eyes.

 

"He..He's soul is always alive..He's been dead-" jay stopped and wiped her tears again, "His father killed him in his sleep, but he was, he was so passionate about having a lover but he really didn't achieve that since he's been killed when he's eighteen. Anyway, he was so passionate so always giddy about finding the one, as he said. When he died and was buried, he just showed up to his room...sometimes asking me if I found his soulmate-"

 

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. So he interrupted her by immediately leaving the house and Jay tried to stop him but he was now running to his home, desperate to read the letter that his lover gave him.

 

With tears in his eyes, he closed the door behind him when he reached his home then quickly opened the letter.

 

* * *

_Harry,_

_I knew this would be it. The moment you made love to me, I knew that I already found the one I've been searching for how many years. If you still don't know, I hope my mom explained everything to you. I was killed when I was asleep and then the next thing I knew, I wouldn't cross if I didn't find the one. I probably sound like a child desperately trying to find his prince charming but I don't care, I already found you, you're my prince charming. I'll always love you, remember that.  Remember when you said you like to sing and accidentally sing 'Hey Angel' to me. I wish I could sing that to you because you're my angel. Thanks for helping me in everything. I do enjoy being your assistant but I hope you knew how much you really mean to me. I'm sorry if this is short but know that I'm slowly fading from this body. Thanks for everything, Harry. I love you so so much it hurts even though I can't feel anything. I'm sorry if this doesn't have the explanation you need._

_Please enjoy your life and just moved on from me. Please don't cry alright, I know you have a big heart and will probably cry reading this. Just be strong for me okay, don't waste your life and you'll always be in my heart, Harry._

 

_See you on the other side._

 

_Louis._

  

* * *

 

**"Harry Styles, murdered or committed suicide?"**

 

**"Harry Styles, former owner of the largest company in London, was seen dead in his bathroom-"**

 

**"Brutally murdered, they said but judging from the-"**

 

**"Many deep gashes was seen on his neck, arms, stomach"**

 

  _Everything was so white and clean and its making Harry's vision blurry then he finally settled and see what he's been looking for. Feathery haired boy and ocean blue eyes. Louis._

 

_"I though I said don't waste your life?" He said but he's now hugging the taller boy. Tears immediately spring on his eyes. He has never loved someone like this before and hopes Harry feels the same way. (It was confirmed when Harry was the first to kiss the younger boy)_

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Its finally done! I've finished writing this for a day lmao


End file.
